Bound
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Lin and Shin decide to teach Vicious a lesson, but find out something completely unexpected from the cold hearted man. Smut, and Vicious is a cuntboy


Despite being minor characters, I have a strange liking to Shin and Lin

Although Shin is a batshit crazy sadist pyromaniac, Lin is saner, but still pretty bat shit crazy,

And a special thanks to the /d/icks on 4chan for giving me this delightful fetish

Waring: Sex, and a little surprise you'll hate me for

* * *

Vicious could only recall a few moments before everything went dark, he remembered grabbing a drink with Shin and Lin after completing an assignment and going out to grab a drink with the brothers, he remembers that the more he drank, the foggier everything became until it felt like the bar was at the end of a tunnel.

Vicious tried to move, only to see he was restrained by some wash cloths from the hotel bathroom, Vicious saw he only had his boxers on and he began to squirm. Vicious could feel his heart begin to race.

"Shh…" He heard a hiss from the darkened room, from his left he saw Lin, a wide smirk spread across his face, seeing the older of the brothers eyes wander down the length of Vicious body, Vicious squirmed a bit. "In all fairness, we have a lot of experience with tying ropes on poor fucks, for interrogations, you know, but you're a different, story, Vicious." Lin said, a slight purr to his voice, Vicious scowled at Lin.

"Behave, Vicious." Another voice says, Shin was sitting at the foot of the bed, strumming Vicious' bonds, "That's what you always tell us." Shin ran a finger up Vicious' foot; Vicious winced, his toes curling at the sensation of Shin's finger running up the sole of his foot. Shin smiled from the reaction he got from Vicious. Lin walked over, removing the thick Red Dragon jacket, reveling the black long sleeve shirt he wore underneath. Vicious scowled as Lin mounted him, he was about to say something until Lin cut him off.

"But the tables have turned, now, maybe if you behave, we'll take away the bonds." Lin said he leaned down, running his tongue down Vicious' cheek. "Don't touch him Lin; I want to tease him till he's nice and hard." Shin said, his brother complied, joining Lin, Vicious looked at the two brothers angrily, Vicious opened his mouth to say something, until Shin cut him off.

"Don't think will comply letting you go by threatening us, we'll be sure you'll like this enough to forgive us in the end." Shin said as he ran a finger around Vicious nipple, making it erect within an instant, it's been too long and the slightest touch made Vicious squirm, Shin smiled. "Hmm, been that long, last I checked the last person you fucked was that whore, Julia, am I correct?" Shin said, Vicious could feel Shin's erection through the thick material of his pants as he sat at his chest, the weight on his chest making it difficult to breath. "She seemed like the submissive type, but we know you like the kind who fights back." Shin licked his lips, "Or dominating you completely!" Shin half yelled, eyes flared with lust.

Vicious squirmed even more; he felt something hold down his legs by his thighs, rubbing them, it must have been Lin. Lin wasn't just sticking there, watching his brother do all the work. "How does this feel?" Lin asked, Shin watched Vicious face sad it twitched, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried tony to moan.

"You- what are you?" Vicious grunted out, Vicious bucked his hips, Lin smiled as well as Shin, feeling the sudden rise and fall.

"You reacting quiet well, want us to continue?"

Vicious didn't say or do anything in response, Shin smiled and continues with Vicious' nipple torture, squeezing the small bud, Vicious bit his lip as he tried not to moan. Shin grimaced, Vicious' face twitching as he tried not to moan was enough to make him hard, but he wanted Vicious to moan, beg, or either one, Shin let go of Vicious so he could remove his shirt. Revealing his pale skin with a faint golden cast and muscle definition, "Lin, take off your shirt." Shin demanded, despite being the younger, Shin usually took charge of these situations, both business and bedroom wise. Vicious knew the bothers had a side darker than him, but he never knew it was like this. Lin complied, taking off his shirt, having a similar build as his brother. Lin joined him and within that moment, Shin grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Shin pressed hard against his brothers lips, Lin moaned, pressing back as their kiss got wet as their tongues began to fight for dominance, Lin pressed against Shin, groaning as he pressed against him and ran his hand through his hair. After a few moments, Shin parted a grin on his face as he saw Vicious biting his lip, looking away.

"Want in on this Vicious? You could fuck Lin as I fuck you, he can't top anyway." Shin laughed, Lin didn't say anything in protest, Vicious gasped. He wiggled his hips a bit, Shin grimaced, "Lin, do what you want, just don't touch him yet."

Lin nodded, in all fairness, he wanted to be more gentle with Vicious, mainly because he was saner than his batshit crazy brother and was too loyal to Vicious to be too rough with him, and with the thought that Vicious could kill him once he's done with this. Lin kissed Vicious eyelid, feeling it tense beneath his tongue, Lin ran his tongue down Vicious' eyelids and to his nose and around his lips, Vicious hasn't said anything that indicated he was enjoying this, or that he wasn't, either way, Shin would have continued, Lin… fifty-fifty chance. Lin slipped his tongue into Vicious mouth, Vicious eyes shut open as he felt the muscle quiver into his mouth, Vicious groaned in protest, Lin pressed down, as he felt his brother watching him and pressed Vicious head down. All the while Shin was massaging Vicious inner thigh, the cloth of his boxers covering his main area of attention, Shin noticed something odd, however, Vicious showed no sign of arousal, no erection tenting from the thin, loose cloth of his boxers, but he did see that they were pretty wet. All of a sudden, there was a loud scream and Lin hoisted himself up, hand on his mouth as blood trickled from his mouth, Shin's eyes flared with anger, "What happened?" He asked.

"He bit my tongue!" Lin yelled, one eye squinted in pain, Shin looked at Vicious angrily.

"We told you to behave!" He yelled, slapping Vicious, Vicious became wide eyed, this was not good, not at all, this was it. Vicious knew he had lost control of his body. "Lin, remove his boxers." Lin obeyed and Vicious frantically nodded 'no'.

"No!" he snapped, lifting his head with his eyes wide in fear. Shin simply smiled, then everything seemed to stop.

"Uh, Shin…" Shin looked behind him, seeing his brother looking at Vicious' genitals with a confused expression.

"What?" Shin spat, he looked down, and saw that Vicious lacked genitals, or until closer inspection revealed he had something unexpected, he had a vagina (My sides!) Shin gasped, Vicious looked away in shame, what confidence he had left shattered, Shin saw Vicious recoil and smiled.

"So this is why you're so chaste." Shin mused with a coy smile as he rubbed down on Vicious crotch, trying to find that spot, Vicious began to sweat as Shin rubbed, his breath coming out in short pants. "We never would have suspected, Vicious, no wonder why your boxers were so wet." Shin teased, rubbing his fingers along Vicious' entrance, Vicious eye's shot open as he bit back a moan, one trace and Shin's fingers where already coated in Vicious' essence. "All wet, we must be doing a good job at this if we're able to turn you on like this." Shin grin, he felt Lin grab his fingers, wanting to get a taste of Vicious, he feels as though he should get some of Vicious' taste. Lin stuck out his tongue, before Lin got a chance, he yanked his hand away.

"Fuck off, Lin." Shin said harshly, "Earn it yourself."

"Please…" Shin and Lin turned their attention towards Vicious, who seemed to be trying to snap his legs shut. "No more…" Shin grinned at this.

"Why, because you're nervous?" Shin cooed, once again tracing his fingers over Vicious' entrance, slipping one inside to start Vicious off, feeling Vicious' walls clamp around his fingers, making them slick as he slowly thrust his finger as if to tease Vicious, "No worries, we won't tell anyone about this." Shin said as Vicious was already wet enough to stain the bed sheet, but it would certainly be good black mail matirial. "Now, want us to continue?"  
"We'll promise we'll take good care of you." Lin murmered, Shin continued taking charge of thrusting his finger in and out of Vicious, hand already covered with Vicious' wetness, Vicious tried to relax, he felt so hot, he began to moan openly, the pressure to great for him to conceal them.

"A lot is coming out." Shin said, "You must have not been with a lot of people." That was the case, Vicious hadn't had anyone penetrate him, (except masturbation wise) he was pretty good at hiding it, he would make sure no one could see him if he was intimate with someone, in the dark, and with a decent sized strap on. Except Vicious didn't expect it to feel so good when an actual person did it to him, he was already enjoying this as Shin continued.

Lin already felt himself getting harder, the front of his jeans moist with pre-cum and he didn't even do much besides watch his brother finger Vicious. Lin unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down along with his boxers, "Shin…" Vicious moaned, Shin felt a warm feeling of accomplishment wash over him when he heard Vicious moan his name, Shin began to thrust his fingers harder in Vicious, Vicious arched his back, eyes shooting open as his juices flowed out with every thrust of Shin's fingers, Shin never expected Vicious to be so sensitive. Shin added another finger in the warm channel and Vicious gasped, Shin kept the same pace as before, Vicious arched his back, his bound body thrashed around as Shin rubbed his fingers around the soft walls, scissoring them inside Vicious, Vicious groaned, as he felt Shin's fingers go deeper inside him. Vicious was so close. Shin ran his thumb over his clit and Vicious moaned ever louder, Shin continued this as Lin exposed his hard erection and took Vicious chin and forced his face near his cock. Vicious didn't hesitate and took it in his mouth, Lin gasped, this whole concept was exciting, he never thought Vicious would be like this. Then again, no one would suspect Vicious had female genitalia to begin with. Lin groaned, excusing the fact Vicious couldn't take him in as much as Lin wanted to, considering the angel Vicious was at.

Shin took his fingers out, coated with Vicious' juices (wat?) and licked it up, savoring every little bit, Vicious let out groans of protest around Lin's cock. The vibrations made Lin shiver as he continued to thrust his hips, sending himself down Vicious throat. Shin smiled and went down on Vicious, Vicious was so wet, juices flowed from his soaked petals, Shin leaned forward and glided his tongue around the flesh. Vicious moaned at the warmth of Shin's tongue, slowly licking up his essence. Shin savored the taste of Vicious and before long, Shin plunged his tongue into Vicious. Vicious eyes widened at this, if it weren't for Lin's cock down his throat he could have woken up the whole hotel with a scream of pleasure. He felt Shin keep his legs spread wide so Shin can press his tongue deeper inside Vicious. Vicious moaned as Shin kept thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper, lips sealed around his labia and Lin thrust his cock in Vicious' mouth, Vicious wanted this, he really wanted this. Vicious' breaths became erratic, Lin hunched over at Vicious' hot breath around his cock, "Oh, Vicious, I'm …" Shin wanted to insult his brother on how long he could last, but he was still concentrated on Vicious, his warm tongue deep within Vicious channel, getting his tongue deep as he could. All of a sudden, he slid his tongue out, the taste of Vicious will be with him for quite some time, Vicious let out a muffled whine of protest, but soon made up when Shin ran his tongue along Vicious' clit. Vicious arched his back, toes curling as Shin licked, the sealed his lips around the stiff pearl, suckling and biting gently, running his tongue around it, all he got were muffled cries of pleasure from Vicious. But it wasn't enough, Shin wanted to hear Vicious moan, to cry out his name clearly instead of these muffled cries and moans. Shin growled, but continued either way, knowing how close Vicious was and how eager he was to taste him. Vicious felt himself come close as his body spasm, Shin wrapped his lips around Vicious entrance once again, only to have his mouth filled with a warm liquid. Lin came inside of Vicious mouth shortly after, Vicious moaned in delight, a fair amount leaked from his lips as Lin removed his cock from his mouth, a small trail of a mixture of cum and saliva trailed from his mouth and leaked down his chest. Vicious swallowed whatever remained in his mouth and right after tried to catch his breath, gasping for air like he was trying to remember how to breath. Shin swallowed as well, and smiled as Vicious panted. "You were better than we thought." Shin chuckled, "Lin, remove the bonds, I think we need to give Vicious more than that." Lin nodded, untying Vicious hands and feet, Shin sat up as Lin did this, sheading himself of his clothing to reveal his naked form, hard, pre-cum slicking the head of his cock just fine. "we want to make this clear, Vicious we're the only ones who can do this, understood?"

In all fairness, despite the pleasure, Vicious wasn't really gonna screw anyone else besides them at this point.

"Oh, I wanted to taste him." Lin whined in disappointment, Shin smiled and pulled Lin over for another lip lock, Shin opened his mouth for Lin's tongue to gain entry inside his mouth. Lin could taste Vicious in Shin's mouth and made a sound of approval, Lin parted, getting what he needed to know. "He's right." Lin said, Vicious felt kind of good hearing this compliment and it helped his shattered confidence a bit.

"Now, you ready for the next part?" Shin asked, turning Vicious onto his stomach so that Vicious was ontop and his cock positioned below Vicious entrance Len crawled ontop of Vicious, his cock coaxed back to life from the thought of what was going to happen next. Vicious nodded and Shin smiled, his hand crawled under Vicious and his fingers once again stroking Vicious' entrance , Vicious was still wet, dripping, infact, Shin's smile widen at this fact, his mouth went to suck on one of Vicious nipples. Vicious threw his head back, Shin's warm tongue glidibg overthe hard bud, Shin's hand went to one of Vicious buttocks and gave it a firm squeeze and slowly lowered Vicious down to were the blunt head of his cock was rubbing along Vicious entrance, nudging it in and out, but it was enough to drive Vicious crazy. "Please..." Vicious moaned, the words he was about to say battled with the want to concele and to say him. But his body's needs over came what his mind thought. "Please, just fuck me." Vicious whispered, but Shin could hear his little plea and the lewdest grin came over Shin's face, this is exactly what he wanted. Lost in lust, he didn't care that this secret he tried so hard to concele was now being taken advantage of, or his little plea of what he wanted, Vicious didn't care, he wanted this, it's what he needed, what his body has been craving. Lin's hot breath on his ear and finger slowly stroking his puckered anus before slowly spreading it open, Vicious gasped and Lin bit his ear. "Shh…" Lin whispered in his ear, "Relax." With that, Lin and Shin plunged into his orifices, Lin had his back and Shin got the front. Vicious gasped at the sudden insertion, Lin and Shin groaned at the tightness. They started to thrust, slowly at first, Vicious let out a surprised gasp as Lin and Shin thrust in him, making him bounce up, the sensation was so new and Vicious loved it, Lin and Shin thrust again, Vicious moaned at this as Lin and Shin began to go faster within the older man.

Vicious moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Lin and Shin thrust into him, deeper and deeper, one of Lin's hands clamping down on one of his buttocks, Vicious bounced up with every thrust, moans of pleasure escaped his lips every time, Shin had the intention of making Vicious cum again, and he was fairly certain he was close to making that goal happen. Shin watched as Vicious bounced above him, moaning and groaning out made up words as tears of pleasure leaking from his eyes and down his cheeks. Being completely filled up like this was not something Vicious could do himself, and even if he could it would never come close to this. He could practly feel the hard members that thrust into him pulsate as they hit the spots deep inside him. Lin driving each thrust dead onto his prostate. Vicious' face contorted in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Shin, "Please, deeper!" He cried, he had no clue who to cry out for as they both brought him into the hilt, pleasure flaring in his body as he felt deep inside him burn like embers, hotter than embers, his blood felt like it was on fire. His tears bearned his face and his throat ached with every scream. Shin grabbed Vicious hips, forcing him down his cock, thrusting balls deep within him and Vicious screamed, out, so close. He was so close and it was driving him fucking crazy. "It feels good, huh?" Shin whispered in his ear, Vicious nodded, Shin thrust harder as Lin maintained a steady pace. Which was all molding into one feeling as Vicious begged, moaned, wanting this deeper and deeper, "I'm cumming!" Vicious maoned out, with thse words the thrusts only got quicker and deeper. "I'm cumming!" he cried out a mind-blowing orgasm, fluids rushing down Lin's shaft and covered his balls and pubes. It was enough to tip Shin over the edge, knowing that he could make a man like Vicious cum. Lin and Shin groaned as they felt themselves tip over the edge and fill Vicious up with their seed. They stayed like that for a few moments; Vicious in some sort of pleasure filled shock as he collapsed on Shin, he could feel the members inside him soften as they all wrapped their arms around each other. Vicious was half already sleep in Shin's arms, Shin simply smiled as he pulled from Vicious along with Lin as the both embraced Vicious.

"Hey, Vicious." Shin said, his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Vicious muttered, already half asleep.

"You can't get pregnant, right?"

Vicious couldn't answer; instead, they all found themselves falling asleep within moments.

* * *

Spike: This was probably the greatest and most fucked up thing you've written

May: It will only get worse. For you, that is

Hate me, faggots!

Edit: Reading over this, it needed MOAR


End file.
